


Расчёт и порыв

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Frenemy, Frenemy Rivalry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Двое политиков, сыгравших решающую роль в провозглашении независимости Чехословакии, представляли полную противоположность один другому — в политике, в жизни, в любви. Мир как шахматная доска — или как русская рулетка? О том, в чём они выиграли — и в чём проиграли.
Relationships: Karel Kramář/ Nadezda Abrikosova, Tomáš Garrigue Masaryk/ Charlotte Garrigue
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Расчёт и порыв

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии: [Карел Крамарж](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B6,_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB), [Томаш Гарриг Масарик](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA,_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%88_%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3), [Шарлотта Масарик](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3,_%D0%A8%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B0)

Каждый день Шарлотта Гарриг с изумлением оглядывается вокруг, вновь и вновь поражаясь тому, насколько же Старый Свет непохож на Новый. Иной раз невозможно поверить, что степенный полусонный Лейпциг, где она гостит у родственников отца, расположен на той же планете, что и её родной Нью-Йорк! Вот только новизна если и развлекает, то не всегда отвлекает от тяжких размышлений. Шарлотта не может не садиться за пианино — и всё же, не сдержавшись, иной раз судорожно вздохнет, а потом освежает покрасневшие глаза холодной водой. Прежняя беглость утеряна, травма поставила крест на всех мечтах о том, чтобы стать известной пианисткой — а математика, которую она взялась изучать, поддавшись уверениям, что та родственна музыке, даёт пищу для ума, но не для души. И всё же, всё же — должно же найтись нечто такое, что снова наполнит её жизнь смыслом? 

В некий ничем не примечательный день в глазах одного из заглядывающих на субботние ужины молодых людей, начинающего философа, находящегося в покамест безуспешных поисках места в каком-нибудь университете — его зовут Томаш, и это звучит одновременно и смешно, и гораздо более мило, чем привычное Томас — Шарлотта замечает тень собственной жажды. Почти сразу, если не с первого, то со второго взгляда чувствует — перед ней тот, кто ищет в книгах вовсе не развлечения для праздного ума, а надежный фундамент, на котором можно что-нибудь построить.

Томаш вежлив до некоторой чопорности, как это свойственно только европейцам. Да ещё и сдержан до застенчивости. Всегда больше слушает, чем говорит. Чувствуется, что обычная светская болтовня даётся ему с трудом. Зато стоит только затронуть какую-то из тем, которые по-настоящему имеют значение — политика, экономика, права женщин, национальный вопрос — и сквозь обычную скованность постепенно пробивается поток одновременно горячих и хорошо обдуманных мыслей. 

Для двух людей, не без основания считающих себя умными, Шарлотта и Томаш на удивление долго не понимают, что вести с каждым разом всё более долгие беседы на отвлеченные темы — отнюдь не безопасно. 

Когда во время прогулки на озере лодка внезапно переворачивается, Томаш единственный, кому ни на мгновение не изменяет присутствие духа. Спокойный и собранный, он помогает выбраться из воды перепуганным женщинам, которые беспомощно бьются в сковывающих движение, мгновенно страшно отяжелевших платьях. Временами с головой погружаясь в разгулявшиеся волны. Едва не выбившись из сил — всё равно спокоен до самого конца. Только на берегу, когда Томаш набрасывает на плечи Шарлотте где-то раздобытую шаль, у него внезапно начинают дрожать руки. 

А утром мальчишка-посыльный доставляет Шарлотте самое сумбурное из всех писем, какие Томаш напишет за всю свою долгую, заполненную бесконечной корреспонденцией жизнь. 

Тайна жизни и смерти, тайна того, как же человеку следует распорядиться своей слишком краткой и слишком хрупкой жизнью — вот что, в конце концов, свело Томаша и Шарлотту вместе. Связало так крепко, что никому из них и в голову не пришло, что это весьма эксцентрично — провести медовый месяц за редактированием и правкой черновика его докторской работы о самоубийствах как социальном феномене и её критических статей о музыке для одного из венских журналов. А когда кому-то кажется смешным и экстравагантным, что после свадьбы Томаш принял в дополнение к своей фамилии фамилию жены, раз и навсегда став Томашем Гарригом Масариком — Томаш и Шарлотта только улыбаются. 

Впрочем, в остальном они выглядят вполне обычной профессорской семьей.

До тех пор, пока Томаш не решает заняться политикой.

***  
Крамаржу всегда была свойственна некая избыточная экспансивность. Вот и сейчас он входит столь стремительным шагом и с таким вдохновенно-мрачным лицом, как будто принес известие о смерти если не императора, то хотя бы эрцгерцога. А уж когда вошедший с излишне громким стуком прикрывает за собой дверь, Масарик невольно морщится — но старается замаскировать недовольство улыбкой, встав с кресла и протянув руку для обычного крепкого, дружеского рукопожатия. 

Нужно придать разговору как можно более спокойное течение. Не хватало, чтобы до кого-то — а любопытных ушей везде и всегда гораздо больше, чем можно подумать — донеслись отголоски пререканий на повышенных тонах. Ведь важнее всего как раз не допустить скандала, который неизбежно отразится на репутации всей партии. Раз уж в него окажется втянут один из самых ярких её деятелей. 

— Рад вас видеть, Карел! Присаживайтесь. Сигару? Или, может быть, кофе?

— Нет-нет, благодарю! Ничего не надо. 

С очевидной неохотой опустившись в кресло, Крамарж резко встряхивает головой. Точно раздраженная, застоявшаяся лошадь.

— Мне кажется, уже несколько дней я только на кофе и сигарах и держусь, — с веселой усмешкой продолжает Крамарж. — Представьте, с трудом вспоминаю, когда в последний раз нормально ужинал! Но при этом голова поразительно легкая, удивительно свежая — несмотря на всё, что происходит… Я ведь могу говорить совершенно открыто, верно, друг мой? Судя по содержанию вашей записки — и уж, тем более, по тому, куда её доставили — я понял, что вам известно если не всё, то очень многое. И это при том, что я льстил себе надеждой, будто наконец-то научился осторожности! 

Крамарж по-прежнему говорит с какой-то непонятной и вопиюще неуместной в этих обстоятельствах веселостью. Но всё же Масарику давно уже не приходилось чувствовать такую неловкость. 

— Поверьте, мне меньше всего хотелось бы вмешиваться в чужие личные дела. Я всегда этого избегал. Однако мы с вами отнюдь не только частные лица, а люди, от которых, не побоюсь этих слов, зависит политическое будущее всего чешского народа. Поэтому я, хоть и прошу прощения за свою невольную бестактность, всё же вынужден… 

— Прощения? О, вам незачем просить прощения! На самом деле, я только сейчас понял, какое это огромное облегчение — наконец-то получить возможность хотя бы с одним человеком открыто говорить о той, в ком теперь счастье всей моей жизни! А то какая это мука — таиться по углам, прятаться по этим проклятым гостиницам… Невольно в самом деле чувствуешь себя преступником… Хотя, видит Бог, Томаш — чувства, которые связали меня с Надеждой, меньше всего похожи на банальную светскую интрижку! 

Вот оно, подтверждение худших опасений Масарика. Даже не столько в словах — кроме политиков разве что газетчикам так хорошо известно, насколько часто слова ничего не стоят. В сияющем, но при этом слегка затуманенном взгляде. В озаряющей всё лицо улыбке. В даже большей, чем обычно, порывистости движений — превращающей зрелого тридцатилетнего мужчину едва ли не в гимназиста, нелепо, до нервного раздражения, раздираемого нахлынувшим половодьем чувств. В том, как Крамарж на чистом русском языке — впрочем, все они, чешские политики, учили русский — не столько выговаривает, сколько выдыхает имя возлюбленной. 

В тщетной попытке противопоставить хоть какую-то плотину тому потоку признаний, который вот-вот на него обрушится, Масарик торопливо начинает говорить сам. Вежливо, но твёрдо указывая на те последствия, которые может иметь для принятого при дворе члена парламента получивший широкую огласку роман с высокопоставленной замужней дамой. Последствия для столь блестяще начавшейся карьеры Крамаржа. Последствия для партии в целом, да даже для всех чешских партий! В конце концов, разве уже сейчас Крамарж не позволил себе совершенно недопустимое легкомыслие, без предупреждения, без объяснения причин пропустив подряд сразу несколько важных парламентских голосований? 

Разумеется, долго продержаться не удается. Через четверть часа Масарик тяжело откидывается на спинку кресла, с нарастающей болью в висках и тем же ощущением, которое охватывало его после неудачных университетских лекций. 

Крамарж не возражает, не сердится, не оправдывается. Кажется, он попросту не слушает — с той почти жуткой самоуверенностью, которую внушают чувства, настраивая человека против всех доводов рассудка. Измучившись от вынужденной неподвижности и сломав один из лежавших на столе карандашей, он наконец, не сдерживаясь больше, вскакивает на ноги и принимается метаться по кабинету. Всё ещё не утруждая себя спором. Вместо этого попросту торопясь поделиться своей историей — словно та уже была доказательством par excellence. 

В каком-то смысле, так и есть. Пусть даже сам по себе рассказ кажется какой-то не претендующей на оригинальность смесью французских и русских романов, с легко узнаваемыми амплуа персонажей. Русская красавица, наследница богатого русского купеческого рода, в семнадцать лет выданная замуж за представителя столь же баснословно богатой купеческой династии, фабриканта Абрикосова, мать четвертых детей и хозяйка столичного светского салона — но, разумеется, «только начинающая жить». Бездушный богач-муж, давно уже открыто изменяющий супруге. Загадочный иностранец, двадцатисемилетний начинающий политик, горячий спорщик и остроумный собеседник, приехавший поднимать братский народ на борьбу за освобождение славян. К счастью для оригинальности сюжета, хотя бы тоже не лишенный средств. Мгновенно вспыхнувшая страсть, лихорадочный обмен письмами, тайные встречи — и вот уже из совместной, втроем, поездки к одному из венских светил медицины (до чего же мучительной и неловкой такая поездка должна была быть!) обратно в Россию возвращается один только муж-фабрикант. В то время как его неверная жена остаётся и кочует по венским гостиницам, решительно отвергнув все прошлое, в том числе и оставшихся на родине детей, и бросившись навстречу полной неизвестности. Но всё же любовники счастливы, счастливы, счастливы настолько, как будто во всём мире остались только они, а все прочее растворилось, точно тень… Какая, право же, избитая история, как будто нарочно наполненная мелодраматическими клише! 

Вот только Крамаржу каким-то образом удается рассказывать так, что всё это звучит не литературщиной, не рискованной игрой в надуманные страсти — а живой правдой. Покоряющей так, как это свойственно правде. Подлинности. Искренности. 

По сравнению с этим вихрем, с этой бурей — каким ворохом гонимых по ветру, сухих и бессильных листьев предстают любые законы, условности, последствия! 

Для политика искренность и опасна, и зачастую попросту невозможна, потому что равна тому, чтобы прекраснодушно выдать свои замыслы врагам. Но всё же этот момент один из тех, когда Масарик остро чувствует, что кроме той политики, которой он посвятил свою жизнь и в которой был, без ложной скромности, весьма силен — почти математически выверенного сочетания стратегии и тактики, взвешенных ходов и, прежде всего, бесконечных открытых и тайных переговоров и компромиссов — существует и другая. Та, в которой одна-единственная речь, брошенная в толпу, словно факел, способна сделать для успеха идеи больше, чем годы трудов. Та, где возводят баррикады, штурмуют дворцы, ведут за собой войска… Когда события, готовившиеся десятилетиями, собираются в один ком и сметают все на своём пути, словно неудержимая лавина… 

Вот Крамарж годится именно для такой политики! Если придёт время, когда понадобится повести за собой толпу — а, кто знает, может быть и войска — нужен будет именно такой человек.

Политик, который умеет произносить такие слова, как «вечная любовь», «великая страсть», «судьба»… как «свобода», как «революция»… так, что даже другой политик хотел бы забыть о том, сколь недолговечны обычно всякие «роковые страсти». 

Таких всегда мало. Даже меньше чем тех, кто способен вести игру на действительно высоком уровне, не отвлекаясь на сиюминутную выгоду.

Хотя бы поэтому Крамаржа следует сохранить. 

Эта чёткая, спокойная — разумная — мысль наконец позволяет Масарику вновь взять себя в руки. 

— Мы готовы перед всем миром… 

— Дорогой друг, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в том, что лично вы готовы выдержать любые испытания, которые обрушатся на вашу голову. Но разве вы сможете со спокойным сердцем наблюдать, как страдает ваша избранница? 

Масарик неспешно встает и проходит к окну, невольно заставляя Крамаржа последовать за собой. 

— Когда перед ней закроются все двери, когда при встрече от вас будут отворачиваются даже знакомые, когда все подробности её жизни прополощут в газетах, а длинные языки разнесут их по всем венским и пражским кофейням? В конце концов, вы ведь не какой-то там легкомысленной Вронский — и не хотите для госпожи Абрикосовой судьбы Анны Карениной, разве не так? Тем более что… Раз, как вы говорите, господин Абрикосов не отличается высокой нравственностью — существует совершенно реальная возможность добиться такого развода, в котором именно его признают виновной стороной, а его бывшей жене, напротив, разрешат повторный брак. 

Как и следовало ожидать, наживка проглочена мгновенно. Вздрогнув всем телом, Крамарж переспрашивает почти шёпотом: 

— Вы уверены? Что, действуя законными методами…

— Вполне уверен, мой друг. Православные в этих вопросах всё же не столь жестоки, как католики. Но для того, чтобы преуспеть, потребуется немало. Кроме первоклассного адвоката — впрочем, с этим, учитывая ваши средства, проблем возникнуть не должно — вам потребуется выдержка, спокойствие и твёрдое намерение следовать намеченному плану действий. 

Всеми перечисленными качествами сам Масарик обладает в высшей степени — так что приблизительный план действий они вдвоем составляют прямо на месте, карандашом на первом попавшемся листе бумаги. Подумав, Масарик добавляет ещё несколько известных ему адресов таких мест, где действительно оберегают тайну личности постояльцев. Любой, кто ведёт дела с заграничными дипломатами — или, что гораздо опаснее, иногда подёргивает за ниточки связи с венгерскими и польскими радикалами — волей-неволей обрастает таким списком. 

Впрочем, усталость от всей этой ситуации — от того, что даже этим пришлось заниматься самому! — всё же дает о себе знать. Когда Крамарж, в ответ на очередное напоминание о том, насколько важно соблюдать тайну, отвечает своим неизменным «Нет, Томаш, вы не понимаете!», Масарик не успевает сдержаться и отвечает гораздо резче, чем следовало: 

— Почему вы так уверены, что мне не понять ваших чувств? Уверяю, для меня любая разлука с моей женой столь же мучительна, как для вас — с вашей Надеждой!

Крамарж на мгновение смущается — но, верный себе, отвечает улыбкой: 

— О да, конечно! Ваша Шарлотта — чудесная женщина, все мы перед ней немного преклоняемся… Пересекла ради вас океан! Если вдуматься — нам обоим так повезло, что у нас есть женщины, готовые последовать за нами на край света!

То, какого труда ему стоит удержаться от ещё одного язвительного комментария — что для переезда из Нового Света в Старый требуется всё же больше мужества, чем для того, чтобы сменить одну чопорную, косную, прогибающуюся под собственной тяжестью империю на другую — с предельной ясностью показывает Масарику, насколько же его на самом деле вымотали все страсти этого вечера. Так что он старается со всей вежливостью, но как можно быстрее выпроводить своего гостя. Чему, впрочем, Крамарж, окрыленный той надеждой, которую он получил для своей Надежды, не слишком сопротивляется. 

А потом остается только рассеянно разбирать скопившиеся за день бумаги, морщась над неудавшимся, слишком сладким кофе — хотя вообще-то вовсе не следовало пить его так поздно вечером. Откуда эта внезапная тревога, не позволяющая сосредоточиться, хотя статья, которую необходимо сдавать в печать уже послезавтра, ещё и до половины не дописана? 

Может, из-за того, что весь ход сегодняшнего разговора не только в очередной раз показал, насколько сухим, исключительно рассудочным человеком считает Масарика даже ближайшее окружение — но и заставил его взглянуть на себя чужими глазами? Спросить себя, было ли в его жизни хоть одно решение, принятое иначе, чем после скрупулезного подсчета всех плюсов и минусов? Хотя бы одна авантюра, в которую бы он бросился, очертя голову? 

Или, напротив, дело в том, что, вопреки тому, что кажется окружающим, спокойствия и рассудочности Масарику всё же не хватает? Потому что откуда-то из самых глубин души поднимается совершенно иррациональное, бесполезное, злое чувство зависти. Змея, которую он отчаянно душил в себе с самого детства. 

Зависть к тем, кому, в отличие от самого Масарика — сына камердинера и поварихи, попавшего в гимназию по милости помещика, с пятнадцати лет содержавшего себя тем, что давал уроки таким вот богатым детям промышленников, как Карел Крамарж — никогда не приходилось привыкать к тому, что в жизни слишком много преград, о которые можно в два счёта разбить себе голову. Зависть к тем, кто может позволить себе свысока плевать на компромиссы, на необходимость считаться с мнением людей. 

Должно быть, Крамарж даже того же Достоевского читает как-то иначе. Без тайного ужаса, что кто-то подслушал твои самые тайные мысли. Без клятв, что нет, нет, уж ты-то пойдешь другим путем.

***  
Сотни раз хотелось всё бросить — настолько бессмысленным, совершенно бессмысленным казалось всё, что он делал. Бесконечная муравьиная возня. Чтобы добиться любого, хотя бы даже самого ничтожного результата — бесконечные уступки, часы и часы переговоров, кипы писем, проектов, расчётов и отчётов. Дни, вечера и ночи, прикованные к письменному столу — до головной боли, до мучительной рези в глазах.

Такое способно сломить хребет даже самому трудолюбивому муравью. 

Ведь одряхлевший, разжиревший, лысеющий австрийский орёл всё ещё оставался достаточно силён, чтобы не разжать когти и не выпустить той добычи, которую некогда захватил. Наряду с философией и социологией, Масарик с течением лет всё больше времени посвящал экономике — и, полемизируя с Марксом в том, что касалось возможности радикального переустройства мира, вполне соглашался с тем, что в основе государственной политики всегда лежит экономика. Империи создаются для того, чтобы затем столетиями спокойно грабить захваченные земли в пользу метрополии. Это порядок, в котором на века закрепляется, кто проиграл, а кто победил. 

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что по степени развитости промышленности Чехия далеко превосходит все прочие регионы Австро-Венгрии, несмотря на залежи каменного угля и прочих природных богатств, на выгодное географическое положение — из того, что будет заработано на чешской земле, огромная доля всегда будет уходить Вене, императорскому двору и тысячам кормящихся вокруг бездельников. На дворцы и балы, на породистых лошадей и собак, на сотни слуг и баснословно дорогие наряды дам, на утоление неистощимого самолюбия и исполнение малейших капризов. Хуже того — эти деньги будут щедрой рукой сыпаться, чтобы затыкать все новые и новые дыры в имперском бюджете. Тратиться на огромную армию, все порядки в которой безнадёжно устарели. На ещё большую армию чиновников в бесчисленных департаментах и канцеляриях. На полицию и тайную полицию… А пражский университет, со всеми его древними традициями, всегда будет финансироваться хуже венского. И все технические новшества, все прорывы прогресса, все новые идеи в науке и искусстве — сначала появятся в Вене, в столице, закрепляя отставание всех прочих земель. 

Империи создаются не для того, чтобы честно делиться хоть чем-то. Они иерархичны по самой своей сути. Как императорский двор, их зримое олицетворение. 

Так что бороться остается только за мелочи, за крошечные шаги к справедливости — которая во всей полноте никогда не будет достигнута. За небольшое увеличение бюджета. За то, чтобы устранить какую-то отдельную проблему. В конце концов — за то, чтобы помочь имперским министрам эффективнее управлять страной! Ведь даже если тебя вынудили жить в чужом доме на положении слуги — всё-таки лучше, чтобы у этого дома не протекала крыша. 

Остаётся надеяться, что в конце концов из этих маленьких золотых крупинок намоется золотой слиток — который можно будет разменять на нечто по-настоящему весомое. Вот только — что это должно быть? Ради чего весь этот бесконечный труд? 

Те, кто поражались «нечеловеческой холодности» Масарика, вряд ли понимали, насколько часто ему хочется забыться в тех же горячечных грезах, которыми вечно утешают себя борцы за какое-нибудь хорошее дело. В чудесных миражах о революции, об освободительной войне — или хотя бы о сладости наконец нанести удар по противнику и заставить его трепетать, а заодно высказать всё, что накипело на сердце… 

Вот только — логика, неумолимая логика подсказывает, что после подобных грёз всегда приходит тяжкое похмелье. Восстание следует начинать, только если есть большая вероятность успеха. Нужны войска. Нужна огромная поддержка всего народа — и, желательно, поддержка из-за границы, то есть или из России, или из Франции. 

Иначе ничто не оправдает пролитой крови — а перепуганная Вена сожмёт когти пуще прежнего! 

Так что снова, как в юности — живи в чужом доме и по чужим правилам, работай как проклятый за ничтожное вознаграждение и не позволяй себе мечтать о несбыточным. 

Как найти в себе силы, чтобы смириться со своей беспомощностью? Как отогнать от себя смертную тень отчаяния? Ради чего продолжать тяжкий ежедневный бой, который, скорее всего, никогда не принесёт ослепительной радости победы… 

Как выяснилось — ради того, чтобы однажды увидеть, как австрийская империя сама совершит самоубийство. 

В августе 1914-го, жадно вчитываясь в газеты и забывая о стынущем кофе, Масарик в который раз в жизни думает о том, что в людях живет неистребимая тяга к самообману. Как те высшие чиновники, которых он так хорошо знал — с которыми сидел на тех же парламентских скамьях и слушал те же доклады! — могли поверить, что старый орёл способен взлететь, словно молодая хищная птица? Им ведь даже лучше него самого известно, сколько денег разворовано на военных поставках, и на какой нелепой муштре строятся все австрийские армейские порядки! Да что там - неужели они не понимают, что попросту не смогут объяснить половине сограждан, зачем тем сражаться? Германия, Англия, Франция, даже Россия смогут сыграть на национальной идее — но Вене в этом смысле надеяться не на что. 

Самоубийство империи… Впрочем, прежде чем умереть, она ещё успеет погубить многих. Надо спешить.  
***  
По правде говоря, их кружок и раньше порой называли «мафией». Враги. 

Но теперь, когда в воздухе запахло порохом, а по улицам маршируют солдаты — Крамарж со смехом предлагает назваться так всерьёз. «Maffie, господа! И пусть это имя вселяет ужас!» 

Ну разумеется, это говорит Крамарж! Вот кто сейчас чувствует себя на коне! Помолодевшее лицо. Сияющий мальчишеским азартом взгляд. Целый ворох уже готовых бумаг, целый фейерверк планов. Воззвание к российскому царю. Листовки для чешских и словацких призывников — написаны сочным, хлестким, ярким языком, как сам Масарик бы никогда не смог. Боец, нашедший своё поле боя. Революционер, наконец дождавшийся революции. 

— Власти, конечно, заполонят все газеты пафосными восхвалениями военных подвигов! Ничего, мы им палитру подправим, мы покажем людям, в какой грязи им посылают умирать… Вот увидите, не пройдет и полгода — и дезертиров будут уже не сотни, а тысячи! 

А рядом с Крамаржом — его сияющая, по-прежнему прекрасная Надежда! Вопреки всему, что когда-то подсказывали Масарику опыт и знание людей, для этих двоих всё закончилось совсем иначе, чем для Вронского и бедной Анны. Выдержали, дотерпели, уличили Абрикосова в измене, добились не только развода, но и разрешения на повторную свадьбу по православному обряду — и как же все потом изумлялись тому, каким образом Крамаржу удавалось долгие годы скрывать такую историю! И, хоть внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть обычно и выгорает столь же быстро — рядом с этими двумя иной раз до сих пор неловко находиться. Такие взгляды друг на друга бросают, как будто одни не то что в комнате — во всем мире. 

Что ж, в некоторых людях от природы слишком много огня. В то время как в других — чего-то другого. Хотелось бы верить, ничуть не менее полезного. 

Когда слово переходит к нему, Масарик обращается к тому красноречию, которое ему ближе — красноречию цифр, фактов и выверенных аргументов. В конце концов, у него тоже есть план. Причём даже масштабнее, чем у Крамаржа. 

Настала время решительно дёрнуть за все ниточки деловых и дружеских контактов, которые Масарик завязывал в течение своей научной и политической карьеры. Париж, Петербург, Лондон, Америка…

— Необходимо доказать, что мы можем быть полезны державам Антанты. Что мы способны не на словах, а на деле уже сейчас ослабить австрийскую армию. Разумеется, необходимы статьи в прессе, необходимы открытые лекции о судьбах славянских народов — но ни в коем случае нельзя полагаться только на общественное мнение, забывая о правительствах. Причём играть нужно сразу по-крупному — или не играть вовсе… Сотрудничество с разведками. Саботаж. А из дезертиров — если их действительно будет много — мы сформируем чехословацкие легионы. Первую армию будущей независимой Чехословакии.

Когда Масарик заканчивает говорить, надолго воцаряется молчание. Настолько ошарашенное, что даже ему самому внезапно кажется — да ведь всё это просто бред, все эти расчёты! Следовало придерживаться того невеселого мнения, которое он высказывал несколько лет назад — что независимости Чехословакии можно ждать не раньше, чем её обретёт какая-нибудь из африканских колоний. 

А потом — Крамарж снова превращается в ураган. Причём не просто дружественный — воодушевленный! Он буквально взрывается сначала аплодисментами — а потом уже и словами.

— Томаш, это… Это великолепно! Вот что значит настоящая стратегия! Господа, все мы всего лишь ученики у профессора Масарика — вот у кого нужно учиться мыслить масштабно! 

Редкий политик способен настолько воодушевиться — чужим планом! И, как обычно, Крамарж со скоростью лесного пожара зажигает своим энтузиазмом остальных. 

В этот момент Крамарж для Масарика — действительно друг. Которому под силу именно то, на что сам Масарик неспособен. Тот, кому можно улыбнуться непривычно широкой улыбкой. 

— Но подумать только, сколько же все эти годы именно вы говорили об осторожности! Знать бы, что на самом деле вы этакий профессор Мориарти — и втайне разрабатывали этакую бомбу! 

— Ну, я как-то раз уже тонул — поэтому надеюсь всё-таки не свалиться в какой-нибудь швейцарский водопад. Хотя вначале нам, конечно, прямой путь как раз в Швейцарию…

— Нам? Вы считаете, будет толк, если я отправлюсь с вами? Конечно, вам виднее, но… Честно говоря, я хотел бы остаться здесь! Наконец всласть поиграть в догонялки с нашими друзьями из тайной полиции… Да и все мои проекты листовок, воззваний! Всё это потеряет большую часть убедительности, если будет направляться только из-за границы! 

Это первый, но далеко не последний случай, когда можно было бы попробовать — переубедить эту горячую голову. Крамарж будет очень полезен здесь, в стране? Бесспорно! Но ведь и за границей — ничуть не меньше. Как хорош он будет, выступая перед солдатами! 

Вот только — горяч, в самом деле слишком горяч. Неуступчив. Неудобен. Но, главное — несмотря на весь свой политический опыт, до сих пор категорически неспособен понимать некоторые важнейшие вещи. 

Например, что всеми этими чересчур пламенными воззваниями к русскому царю и славянскому единству — можно, на самом деле, всё испортить. Если державы и согласятся разорвать на куски Австро-Венгрию, то, конечно, отнюдь не затем, чтобы отдать эти земли под влияние России. 

Так что, в конце концов, принято решение, что Крамарж остаётся. А с Масариком поедет Бенеш. Вот уж действительно — верный ученик, который не создаст никаких проблем. 

Впрочем, опасения насчёт Крамаржа — которые очень не хочется называть угрызениями совести — отступают, стоит только вернуться домой. Где поджидает необходимость сделать самый тяжелый выбор, самое невыносимое решение. 

Который Шарлотта, по своему обыкновению, старается облегчить настолько, насколько это в её власти. 

Нет, она остаётся не только для того, чтобы представлять интересы мужа, чтобы быть его глазами и ушами, его голосом — так, как не смог бы никто другой, даже самый преданный соратник. Она просто ни за что не бросит сыновей — которые, к несчастью, призывного возраста, им так просто не выехать!

Но как же долго они стоят в полумраке над полусобранными чемоданами, посреди торопливо разворошенной комнаты. Молча, отчаянно прижавшись друг к другу. Двое уже немолодых людей, прожившую вместе трудную, но счастливую жизнь. 

Полно, может — отступиться? Оставить всё как есть? Предоставить другим возможность вскочить на коня — а самому остаться в удобном кресле за письменным столом, рядом с единственными людьми, которых по-настоящему любишь? 

— Надо же, я девчонкой лет двенадцати рассказывала подругам, что хотела бы выйти замуж за Джорджа Вашингтона… Не думала, что сбудется! 

— Выйти за Вашингтона? Серьёзно? Неужели девочки о таком болтают? 

— Ну, знаешь, у нас в школе висел очень красивый портрет! Такой, знаешь ли, в романтическом стиле… Я часто смотрела на него, когда разучивала гаммы. 

Когда он подносит её пальцы к губам, те холодны, как лёд. Но не дрожат. Никогда не дрожали. 

— Я буду так скучать по твоей музыке! Но мне даже не нужно будет никаких портретов, чтобы помнить о тебе. Куда бы я ни шел, что бы я ни делал… Ты всегда у меня перед глазами, стоит только прикрыть веки. 

Почему он успевает сказать так мало? Почему слишком быстро позволяет себе соскользнуть в привычный, успокаивающий разговор о разных бытовых мелочах?

***  
Война научила прикасаться к газетам и письмам так, как прикасаются к змее. Или не разорвавшейся гранате. 

Но, сколько ни старайся быть готовым ко всему — от новостей всё равно всегда будет и больно, и страшно. Вот и на этот раз. 

Ничего не скажешь, Крамарж сполна насладился возможностью отвесить австрийским властям столько ударов, сколько только получится! Сумел довести Вену до белого каления! Вот и сидит теперь в тюрьме — и смертный приговор уже вынесен.

«А ведь ты с самого начала знал, что так и случится. Что если Крамарж останется на родине — неизбежно окажется в тюрьме. Раньше или позже хватать начнут даже самых умеренных — а он точно не из их числа». 

От этих мыслей невозможно отделаться. Как и от сомнений — действительно ли только для пользы дела ты не стал его отговаривать, не настоял на том, чтобы он выехал вслед за тобой, не одергивал жестче во всех этих играх в «мафию»? Или всё-таки, всё-таки — слишком хорошо представил себя, что, стоит ему только держаться рядом, и Крамарж неизбежно станет тебя затмевать? Что в таком случае это Крамарж станет лицом и символом чешского сопротивления — для всего мира, для своих и чужих?

А если да, если в самом деле опасался — то почему? Потому, что не верил, что Крамарж, став национальным лидером, сможет правильно вести переговоры — то есть прежде всего никогда не переоценивая ни собственные, ни чужие благие намерения? Или — из зависти, из самолюбия, из какой-то инстинктивной антипатии… 

Впрочем, какая теперь разница? Что сделано, то сделано! Теперь остаётся только надеяться на то, что — не казнят. Что не придётся, мучительно преодолевая внутреннюю дрожь, выводить строки торжественного некролога. Прекрасно понимая, что никому и никогда не посмеешь исповедоваться в своих подлинных чувствах. 

Если мыслить логически, венские государственные мужи сейчас гораздо больше заинтересованы в ценных заложниках, а не в том, чтобы показать, что политиков можно казнить за их политическую деятельность. 

Логически, логически…

Разве можно полагаться на логику в мире, где вот уже третий год идёт невиданная по своей жестокости мировая война? Убивать заложника — неразумно? Но ведь правители величайших стран мира, гордость цивилизованного человечества, сочли вполне разумным бросить в кровавую мясорубку собственное будущее, миллионы и миллионы ещё не успевших толком пожить молодых людей — и с маниакальным упорством продолжают в том же духе! Истекающие кровью колоссы изнемогают, надрывая свои последние силы — но готовы скорее погибнуть, чем разжать сокрушительные объятия, в которых пытаются друг друга удушить…

Почему никак не получается вспомнить, когда приходила последняя весточка о Яне? Бедный мальчик сейчас снова на фронте. В отличие от тысяч других, его слишком хорошо стерегут, чтобы оставался хоть какой-то шанс дезертировать. Ещё один заложник. Хватит ли генералам ума его сберечь? В любой момент может произойти какая-то нелепая, безумная случайность. У них ведь газ то и дело относит в собственные окопы! 

Сложный, непослушный, талантливый мальчишка. Когда-то, провалившись на экзаменах, сбежал в Америку — и вместо того, чтобы поселиться у богатых родственников, то работал в порту, то разносил газеты! Еле упросили вернуться. Как выяснилось — на свою беду. 

Любимый сын. Как и миллионы тех, кто уже погибли. Ничуть не лучше их защищенный от шальной пули или от генеральской глупости… 

Как будто уже недостаточно того, что Ян больше не младший — а единственный сын! 

Как будто недостаточно той боли, с которой снова и снова приходится напоминать себе — Герберта больше нет!

Если о Крамарже страшно думать — то насколько страшнее мучиться совестью, пытаясь решить, виновен ли ты в смерти собственного ребёнка? Разве не писал Герберт незадолго перед своей смертью, возмутившись советам соблюдать осторожность — «это вы с мамой научили меня не отворачиваться от тех, кто в нужде»? Вот и не отвернулся — сострадательный и непрактичный, как все художники! — от несчастных беженцев из Галиции, ютящихся в лагере для перемещенных лиц. Организовывал помощь — еду, одеяла, лекарства. Заразившись тифом, каким-то чудом смог вернуться в Прагу, к матери. Перед смертью бредил картинами, которые так и не успел нарисовать… 

А старшая дочка — умная, храбрая, хладнокровная Алиса, единственная из всех его детей, из кого мог бы получиться действительно выдающийся политик — вот уже восемь месяцев как в тюрьме. Тоже заложница. И в этом случае тоже следует уповать только на разум людей, которые неоднократно доказывали, что способны действовать с самоубийственной глупостью.

Шарлотту не упрятали за решётку только потому, что она не здорова. Вот только это не помешало господам из тайной полиции проводить обыски, устраивать бесконечные допросы… 

Как такое простить? В том числе — самому себе? Что не смог быть рядом, когда умирал Герберт, что ничем не смог помочь, что больше всего на свете хотел бы вернуться — вот только это невозможно, это было бы чудовищной глупостью!

Так, хватит. Дрожащие руки и ком в горле — вовсе не то состояние, в котором нужно находиться за час до встречи с американским президентом. 

Возможно, самой важной встречей из всех, что были до сих пор. Пусть даже в Европе пока недооценивают ту роль, которую будет играть Вильсон при устройстве послевоенного миропорядка. 

Каждое слово должно ударить точно в цель. 

Как же хочется верить, что это всё же нечто большее, чем простая гордыня — это чувство, что именно сейчас один из тех редких моментов, когда можно успеть просунуть руку между колесиками неумолимого механизма причинно-следственных связей и беспощадного столкновения интересов, который руководит судьбами государств! Просунуть — и слегка сдвинуть хотя бы одно из самых малых его колечек. 

Это может получиться. Это должно получиться! 

Масарик мог ошибаться в отдельных решениях — и, скорее всего, ему ещё предстоит за это поплатиться. Но, если последние страшные годы и принесли какое-то облегчение — то только от осознания того, что в самом главном он всегда был прав. За подчинение устаревшей, жестокой империи, готовой пожертвовать чем угодно ради удовлетворения непомерно раздутых амбиций своей элиты — приходится платить страшную цену. 

В худшем случае даже так, как сейчас — тысячами и тысячами убитых на ненужной войне, умерших от болезней и недоедания.

***  
Когда кучер, слегка заикавшийся от осознания важности минуты, тихо сообщил Масарику, что для него подготовили бывшую карету императора Франца Иосифа, которую специально привезли из бывших императорских конюшен — тот невольно морщится. Всё-таки есть в этом что-то очень мелочное. 

Но и символичное. Пора привыкать, что теперь большая часть жизни будет подчинена тому, чтобы служить символом.

Впрочем, и к этому стоит подходить творчески.

— Думаю, в карете лучше разместить моего сына с дочерью. А для меня, пожалуйста, подыщите какой-нибудь автомобиль с открытым верхом… Как-никак, символ прогресса. Не стоит воскрешать призраков монархии!

Небольшая заминка, возникшая с автомобилем, дает время отдохнуть и собраться с мыслями. Что как нельзя кстати. 

В конце концов, другого такого дня, как этот, в истории уже не будет. Первый президент независимой Чехословакии в первый раз поднимается на Пражский Град, замок прежних королей и императоров! Страна, триста лет бывшая провинцией, возвращается на карты мира — да ещё и в границах, далеко превосходящих прежние. 

Как странно понимать, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Ещё пару лет назад даже мечтать о таком было чистым безумием.

Ещё более странно только осознавать, что во многом — это, без ложной скромности, твоих рук дело. И теперь что бы ни случилось дальше — ты в ответе за любой успех и за любую неудачу. 

— Выезжаем, господин президент? 

Последнее мгновение малодушного колебания. До чего же не хочется садиться в машину одному! 

Шарлотта должна была быть рядом. Ведь для этой победы, для этого невообразимого триумфа она сделала ничуть не меньше него самого… 

Стоит только открыть ворота — и гул толпы, сопровождавший Масарика всю дорогу от самой границы, становится оглушительным. Кажется, вся Прага высыпала на улицы. Море цветов. Тысячи и тысячи сияющих лиц и широко распахнутых глаз. 

Восторженная благодарность народа, которая пока изливается на Масарика щедро, авансом. За которую предстоит заплатить потом. Сделать эту страну богаче, счастливее, сильнее, чем прежде.

Все мечты и надежды этих людей, их оглушительные крики… 

Сможет ли тот, кто не смог защитить даже самого близкого человека, возложить на себя заботу о благе целой страны? 

Шарлотта сейчас лежит, отвернувшись к стене. Вчера ночью она снова начала вслух говорить с Гербертом, с их несчастным умершим мальчиком. 

Все эти страшные военные годы Шарлотта была неизменно сильна и мужественна. Трудилась во имя их общего дела. Верила в успех. И долго, бесконечно долго ждала — мужа из заграницы, дочь из тюрьмы, сына с войны. 

И вот теперь, когда всё свершилось, когда ждать больше не надо — слегла. Болит голова. Болит сердце. Темнеет в глазах. И, как в один голос твердят врачи, «страшное нервное истощение». 

А Шарлотта, верная себе — ещё и извиняется за это! За то, что не может выполнять роль первой дамы — она американка, она знает, что это тоже очень важно… 

Как хочется быть сейчас рядом с ней! Забыть обо всём остальном, думать только о том, как бы вернуть её к жизни, как бы её порадовать! Что-то читать вслух или в меру своих слабых способностей играть на пианино… 

Вот только это невозможно. Совершенно невозможно. Теперь сам Масарик окончательно провалился внутрь того самого неумолимого политического механизма — и со всех сторон стиснут невидимыми пружинами, вынуждающими делать то или другое. 

Такова плата за возможность хоть ненадолго стать механиком для этой великой машины, хоть в чём-то подправить её ход. Во всё остальное время — почти рабское ей подчинение. 

Но отказаться — нельзя. Иначе — зачем всё это было? Все жертвы, все компромиссы — в том числе и с собственной совестью? 

Под копыта лошадей кареты, в которой сидят Ян и Алиса — белых, разумеется, это тоже символ — пёстрым ковром стелются цветы. Одной из лошадей удаётся изловчиться и перехватить летящую гвоздику. Чтобы тут же с аппетитным хрустом умять цветок — и вот уже из толпы доносятся шуточки и весёлый смех. 

Впрочем, аплодисменты и крики тут же заглушают эту невольную интермедию. 

По иронии судьбы, не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как вспомнить покойного императора. Как он держался. Как махал толпе. Как слегка разворачивался корпусом, позволяя лучше себя рассмотреть. 

Преодолевая последний крутой подъем, автомобиль и карета приближаются к Пражскому Граду. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом месте, ставшем при Габсбургах невыносимо провинциальным, снова будет решаться судьбы страны… 

Как обычно, стоит только появиться Крамаржу, и всем сразу становится ясно — здесь и сейчас, действительно, будет твориться История. Даже мысленно нельзя произнести иначе, чем так, с большой буквы. Вот как у него это получается? 

Если не знать доподлинно — ни за что не скажешь, что этот человек несколько лет просидел в тюрьме, на волоске от смерти. Никаких сомнений, что Карл и Надежда Крамаржи — самая красивая, самая элегантная пара из всех, что пришли на приём. 

Оба так и сияют улыбками — и то и дело наклоняются друг к другу, шёпотом переговариваясь. 

Это не должно раздражать. Но — невероятно раздражает. 

Вот человек, который смог сделать свою жену счастливой! Окружить её роскошью, вниманием, заботой. Счастливчик, который вечно рисковал, делал, что хотел, не соглашался на мучительные сделки с совестью — и ничем за это не поплатился…

Впрочем, наверняка бы поплатился — если бы за него не просили все, от испанского короля до самого Папы Римского. В такие минуты, как эта, очень полезно напоминать себе о том, что совсем недавно сам же Масарик использовал все свои связи, чтобы поднять вокруг этого человека как можно большую шумиху. 

Как и о том, что именно Крамаржу выпала историческая роль официально провозгласить, что Габсбург-Лотарингский дом лишается всех прав на чешские и словацкие земли — после чего тот тут же предложил избрать президентом новорожденной Чехословацкой республики именно Масарика. Да так, что весь зал взорвался единодушным криком! Великодушный подарок человеку, который тогда ещё даже не успел пересечь Атлантику. 

Крамарж прекрасно умеет чувствовать момент и вести за собой людей. Вот только понимал ли он — что именно тогда был тот момент, когда можно было решающим образом изменить расклад сил? К примеру, сослаться на то, что странно избирать президентом человека, который даже не находится в стране… 

А вот теперь этот момент безнадёжно упущен. Так что, пускай даже сегодня Крамарж в одной из своих речей вворачивает, что пока переходный период, а вот потом функции президента стоит ограничить, оставив ему скорее символическую роль — все дружелюбно хлопают, и только. 

Всё-таки очень опрометчиво — и роковым образом несвоевременно — выступать с призывами ограничить власть человека, которого только что вся Прага встречала почти как императора. 

Впрочем, опрометчивости Крамаржу не занимать! Уже потом, когда торжественная часть с бесчисленными речами плавно перетекает в торжественный ужин, Масарику приходится выслушать его пламенный призыв немедленно «надавить» на Америку, Францию и Англию с целью «как можно быстрее спасти Россию». На несколько мгновений Масарик оказывается в крайне неловкой и редкой для себя ситуации — совершенно не понимая, как ответить так, чтобы тебя поняли. 

В отличие от Крамаржа, Масарик был в России совсем недавно. И не питает иллюзий ни насчёт того, что там творится, ни насчёт того, насколько даже американский президент — если ему вдруг захочется — способен надавить на озлобленные, разоренные державы Антанты. Которых прямо сейчас, по большему счёту, не интересует ничего, кроме возможностей хоть как-то предстать победителями в глазах собственных народов — и того, где бы достать денег, которые позволят покрыть чудовищные военные расходы. Желательно, конечно, у побежденных — но на самом деле не так уж важно. 

Разумеется, ничего из этого объяснить не удается. 

— Но, Томаш, вы же должны понимать, что большевистская Россия способна превратиться в угрозу, которая нависнет для всей свободной Европой! Они даже не таятся насчёт того, что хотят устроить такие же кровавые перевороты во всех странах, до каких только дотянутся… Не говоря уж о том, как разрывается сердце, когда узнаешь обо всех этих ужасах, об убийствах…

Опять же — что ответить? Только вздохнуть. 

— Вы, Карел, всегда мыслите глобально. Это хорошо, но… Вы часто упускаете важные промежуточные шаги. А иногда между тем, что мы хотим и что мы сделать можем — просто пропасть! 

Сколько раз сам Масарик бывал в Петербурге и в Москве? Сколько раз выступал там в стенах университетов? А теперь от некоторых давних друзей уже месяцами нет вестей. В то время как другие, напротив, шлют отчаянные, страшные письма. 

Шарлотта при первой же встрече дрожащим голосом заговорила о своей подруге, у которой убили обоих сыновей — а ведь они знали этих мальчиков, те когда-то играли с маленьким Яном! В тот момент невозможно было понять, чего хочется больше — плакать вместе с ней, или строго наказать тех, кто сообщает такие новости тяжело больной женщине…

— В конце концов, самое главное — конкретная помощь конкретным людям. Надеюсь, в этом мы с вами согласны? 

К счастью, вокруг того, чему они почти сразу же придумывают название «Русская акция» — денежных пособий русским беженцам, которые уже потоком хлынули за границу — споров почти не возникает. Напротив, только плодотворный обмен мнениями. Какое же это всегда облегчение — заниматься недвусмысленно добрым делом! 

Впрочем, именно русский вопрос позволяют окончательно убедить самого себя в верности одного морально сомнительного решения. 

Крамарж должен как можно быстрее покинуть пост премьера. Это даже не вопрос борьбы за власть — во всяком случае, не только в этом тут дело. Чехословакия не может себе позволить премьера, который настолько не понимает, как делается политика. 

Но, насколько бы сильно ты ни хотел обмануть — всегда особенно стыдно, когда твой противник сам доверчиво лезет в расставленные силки. Крамарж с таким энтузиазмом, чуть ли не с благодарностью хватается за предложение, что именно он должен возглавить делегацию Чехословакии на Версальской мирной конференции! На это даже как-то больно смотреть. 

Опять же, как можно не понимать — что не должен премьер-министр только что возникшей страны на долгие месяцы уезжать в Париж, полностью отстранившись от внутренних дел? 

Зато не стоит сомневаться — Крамарж действительно хорошо представит интересы страны. Заодно поделится с самой широкой международной общественностью всеми своими благородными, несвоевременными идеями — о бескорыстной помощи России, о мирных договорах о дружбе и разоружении между всеми европейскими странами. Может, это даже тронет чьи-то сердца — хотя, конечно, не заставит действовать. 

Как же страшно, когда ты волей-неволей вынужден смотреть на вещи именно так! Иногда Масарику кажется, что за последние годы он слишком глубоко заглянул в утробу того, что Гоббс недаром назвал «Левиафаном». Настолько, что уже не может вернуться обратно, к людям — к тому, как они верят, и надеются, и любят. 

Стоило ли это того? Должно стоить! Всегда нужно верить, что можешь сделать хоть что-то. Иначе недолго и с ума сойти. 

Под конец вечера Крамарж, слегка перебрав с вином, принимается в который уже раз рассказывать разные забавные истории, связанные с провозглашением республики — которое здесь, в Праге, к счастью для всех больше всего напоминало карнавал или народные гуляния. 

Впрочем, никто не возражает. Вот уж кого всегда было приятно послушать, так это Крамаржа. 

— Есть какая-то высшая справедливость в том, что Габсбургов сгубило косноязычие их канцеляристов! Во всяком случае, лично я считаю это возмездием за те часы, которые мы с вами убили, пытаясь понять, что же провозглашается в очередном написанном нечеловеческим языком постановлении — которое при желании можно толковать одним способом, другим, и ещё по диагонали… 

Хохочут все. Даже Ян и Алиса, которым, к счастью, не приходилось так уж часто разбираться в венском законотворчестве. 

— Прежде чем министр Андраши опубликовал свою ноту в ответ на требования Вильсона, мы уже везде, везде раструбили, что вот, наконец-то «они сдаются»! А когда утром народ бросился к газетным киоскам читать саму ноту — то никто ничего толком не понял, кроме того, что да, подписано министром, да, там мелькает фамилия Вильсона, и ещё пару раз «согласиться с условиями» и «пойти навстречу требованиями». Они, ведь, бедняги, так старались подольститься к Америке и сформулировать помягче, как бы с готовностью на уступки… Ну тут уже мы выбросили наши газеты! Сразу грохнули заголовком — «Провозглашена Чехословацкая республика!»

Крамарж сиял. Сквозь веселье прорывался азарт — счастливчика, увидевшего своими глазами редчайшее чудо, почти бескровный переворот. Сейчас он как никогда напоминал озорного гимназиста — сумевшего-таки особенно впечатляющим образом разыграть какого-нибудь старого зануду, школьного инспектора. 

— Но это нисколько не было ложью! Как сказали, так и сделали! Тут же ведь и провозгласили! Народ валом повалил на улицы, всюду срывал имперских орлов и императорские портреты… 

— Музыкальная у нас получилась революция, — улыбнулась Алиса. — Не поверишь, отец, но в какой-то момент все только и делали, что кричали «Музыку на улицы!». 

— Да, эта идея Стржибрного оказалась просто гениальной! — с обычным великодушием согласился Крамарж. — Всё-таки шутки шутками, а ведь полиция-то вся оставалась австрийской, да и войска в Праге были. Если бы вдруг где-то начали стрелять или грабить… Но ведь в гарнизоне был кто? Венгры да румыны — которые, будем честны, по-нашему не очень понимают. Зато видят, что на каждой площади играет оркестр, люди танцуют, поют, тут же торгуют пивом и пряниками — в общем, точно Рождество наступило. К ним подбегают наши девчонки, суют им в руки цветы, даже целуют! Кричат, чтобы выпили за нашу свободу, за свободу всех народов… Тем временем, Вена полдня пребывала в параличе, телеграф молчал. Должно быть, собственную ноту перечитывали. Или, как привыкли, не могли ничего решить, не посовещавшись с десятью министрами, двадцатью заместителями министров и пятидесятую заместителями заместителей. В общем, к вечеру по городу уже ходили наши патрули… 

Все смеются до упаду, и первым среди них — сам Крамарж. В самом деле, что может быть прекраснее, чем смех над тушей поверженного чудовища — которое ещё недавно грозилось, рычало, убивало? Ещё несколько месяцев назад пойманных дезертиров – на уже безнадёжно проигранной войне! – расстреливали… 

Величайшая удача — поймать момент, когда ты можешь изменить историю. Вот только как бы не пропустить тот, когда пора понять — твоё время вышло? 

Поймет ли это сам Масарик — когда придёт его черед? Когда кто-то ловко столкнет с вершины уже его самого?

***  
Как ни странно, так никто и не столкнул. Просто время действительно — вышло. Слабели глаза, перед ними сгущалась тьма — а вместе с этим вокруг смыкалось безвременье. 

Впрочем, может, так оно и к лучшему? По мере того, как третье десятилетие двадцатого века отсчитывало год за годом, ускоряясь к своему завершению — в мире в целом как будто оставалось всё меньше света. Всё меньше того, на что хотелось бы смотреть. 

Когда больше уже не мог прочитать ни строчки, даже самым крупным шрифтом — ушёл, пусть даже всего два года прошла с последних выборов. Не хватало ещё дождаться, когда над ним начнут смеяться. 

Безвременье. Последний тихий, долгий, усталый вдох — перед вечностью.

Впрочем, видимо, нельзя стать совсем уж бесчувственным к теням прежних страстей. 

А одно из значительных, хотя и не прописанных в учебниках преимуществ демократии — противника, пусть даже опасного и чересчур много о тебе знающего, можно не убивать. Напротив, можно позволить ему поселиться в одном из лучших районов Праги в роскошной вилле — которую вскоре начнут называть «вторым Пражским Градом», как всем известное место собраний тех, кто недоволен первым Градом. Можно читать его язвительные, пристрастные, умные статьи — и находить немало для себя полезного. 

Можно попросту пригласить в гости — и ведь приходит! 

Прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тем, как дымятся на столике чашки приготовленного Алисой кофе — насколько же острее теперь воспринимаются запахи! — можно вслушиваться в удивительным образом почти не постаревший голос и позволить себе помечтать, что время обратилось вспять, и они снова в каком-то тесном прокуренном кабинете склоняются над набросками великих замыслов, которым ещё только предстоит сбыться… 

Впрочем, надолго унестись мечтой в прошлое не удаётся. Слишком уж серьёзен повод для встречи. Совсем как когда-то, слишком страшная искренность звучит в словах Крамаржа — что он не может представить, как ему жить без Надежды. 

— Она была для меня всем. Она… Мне хотелось подарить ей весь мир — на вытянутых ладонях. Но что я в итоге сумел сделать? Так мало, так недостаточно… У нас так и не случилось детей… 

— Не говорите так, Карел! Любой, кто на вас смотрел, не мог не заметить, насколько счастлива ваша Надежда. Как она сияет рядом с вами. Как вы неразлучны. Должен признаться, глядя на вас — я почти никогда не мог удержаться от зависти! 

Что ж, есть такие люди, для которых решиться на полную искренность ничуть не легче, чем сунуть руку в огонь. Так что выходит только очередное полупризнание — которое, разумеется, будет понятно неверно. 

— Да, Томаш, я понимаю! Поверьте, теперь я понимаю, насколько бестактным с моей стороны было навязываться к вам с моими соболезнованиями после, надо признать, крупной и некрасивой ссоры. И тем более глупо было обижаться потом, пусть даже мне показалось, что на похоронах вы нарочно прошли мимо, нарочно не подали руки… Вот что делает с людьми жалкое самомнение! Только о себе и думаем! Разумеется, вам было тяжело видеть нас с Надеждой, когда ваша Шарлотта… 

По своему обыкновению, Крамарж видит всех в лучшем свете, чем они есть на самом деле. Быть может, ему вовсе неведома та страшная злость, которая иной раз охватывает именно в отношении тех, кому ты причинил зло? Особенно когда те лезут со своим искренним прощением и желанием помириться. Такие добрые и великодушные — когда ты уже успел ожесточиться! Такие оскорбительно счастливые и безмятежные. 

— Я чувствовал, что виноват перед Шарлоттой. Да и перед вами, Карел. А чувство вины — оно отнюдь не доброе чувство, что бы там иной раз ни думали… Тогда мне было тяжело. Очень тяжело. Но теперь, теперь — меня, на самом деле радует мысль, что хоть вы с Надеждой… Вы ведь были счастливы, верно? 

Почему-то это очень важно — услышать, что этот благородный, храбрый, энергичный человек, который, вернувшись из Версаля, где с блеском представлял Чехословакию, тут же проиграл выборы и которому больше никогда не позволили подняться до прежних политических высот, всё же не был этим так уж раздавлен. Что Масарик, в конечном счёте, может сказать себе — вот, я избавил хорошего человека от искушения политикой, и избавил политику от его опасных романтических фантазий.

— Счастлив? Ну конечно, конечно… Знаете, Томаш, грех жаловаться тому, кто дважды лишь чудом спасся от пули! 

— Да уж, и второй случай был особенно впечатляющий! Вам вообще везет, столько раз вошли в историю! Первый премьер-министр и первая жертва политического покушения в Чехословакии… 

— Выжившая жертва! Вот что действительно прекрасно! Почаще бы так!

— И ведь не случай, а готовый газетный заголовок! Министра-капиталиста спасает от пули мстителя-коммуниста туго набитый бумажник… 

— Позвольте, там был ещё паспорт! Я вечно теряю то одно, то другое — поэтому и стараюсь класть в нагрудный карман! Чтобы чувствовать… 

Они смеются так, что внутрь заглядывает встревоженная Алиса — и тут же тихонько прикрывает за собой дверь. А потом долго, долго говорят — настолько о многом, что, кажется, почти обо всём.

Чтобы под конец обменяться крепким, дружеским рукопожатием. 

И вот в этот момент Масарик вдруг понимает — оно получилось. То «сделать хоть что-то», к чему он всегда стремился. 

Внезапно, это даже не то, что Чехословакия ещё недавно входила в десятку самых богатых стран мира — достижение, которое, увы, слишком быстро обрушилось из-за мирового финансового кризиса, против которые маленькие страны бессильны точно также, как перед лицом мировой войны. 

Политик не может сохранить руки чистыми. Масарик слишком долго изучал философию и слишком много занимался собственно политикой, чтобы не понимать этой простой истины. Любой политик обречен время от времени лгать. Лицемерить. Двоедушничать. Избавляться от конкурентов. Использовать чужие слабости. 

Вот только всё же даже в брюхе Левиафана можно прожить так, чтобы перед смертью захотеть подать руку врагу — и тот захотел её принять. Никогда не переступать грани между тем, что ещё может быть прощено — и тем, что простить невозможно иначе, как чудом милосердия. 

А самое лучшее, что только можно пожелать стране — чтобы её народ не любил драться, не уважал право силы и превыше всего ценил смекалку и добрую шутку. В такой стране даже политикам, этим мировым трубочистам, как-то легче дышится.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В тексте упоминается «Русская акция», о которой подробнее можно почитать здесь: ["Русская акция"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D1%83%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F)  
> 2) Провозглашение независимости Чехословакии описано с некоторыми художественными вольностями – но оно действительно представляло собой ловко использованное недоразумение. Краткая историческая справка: «27 октября 1918 года министр иностранных дел Австро-Венгрии Дьюла Андраши издал ноту с обращением к президенту США Вильсону, с условиями для заключения мира и о готовности вести переговоры о мире. Когда на следующий день эта информация достигла Праги, эта нота была воспринята как капитуляция империи». Подробнее, например, здесь: [Национальный комитет Чехословакии](http://u.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%82_%D0%A7%D0%B5%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B8#:~:text=27%20%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%8F%D0%B1%D1%80%D1%8F%201918%20%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0%20%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80,%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%B0%20%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B0%20%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BA%20%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B8)


End file.
